toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderous Reunion! Master and Student!
← Previous Chapter | Story Guide '''Ancara "Moray Devil" Noah Height: 210cm Blood type: G- She is the most acknowledged and powerful Hunter of the Hotara, the legendary 66th generation Hunter, that has been invited into the council of Elders just for her sheer power and talent. It was as if the waves of the sea suddenly got sharper, more furious and bestial, just from the sheer clash of their auras. Noah was grinning, showing her shark teeth, with a welcoming face. Harurin was entirely expressionless. It wasn't like her relationship with her master was bad. It was that right now, with her whole mind, and all the energy she had, she was focusing on Noah. Intimidation, of peerless power, so strong it moved the matter and made the ground below them to shake. A shadow appeared behind her. The power of her Gourmet Cells. A giant beast resembling an axolotl, yet with hollow white eyes, and sharp needle teeth. Its jaws opened and let out quiet screech. She was struggling against Noah's power. And she wasn't even serious. Her demon didn't even appear. Her stare and wild grin was all the intimidation she was using. And yet it clashed with Harurin's so strongly, that it moved the air around them into a vortex motion. She could feel it vibrating on her skin. "The power of our cells is appetite. It is what drives us and gives us power." She said in her raspy, yet somewhat smoother voice. Her intimidation started to wear off. Harurin mimicked that and the demon behind her was pulled back into her like a genie to a lamp. "Your appetite has grown, Harurin. I'm proud of you!" Harurin lowered her sight slightly, and mildly smiled. "But it's not enough. The world's becoming more and more dangerous. And you have potential to fight it. Come with me." They both walked along the cliff against which the sea waves crashed. Below the spot where Noah stopped and looked down to the restless sea, a whale back rised. She jumped on it and Harurin followed her. Noah's fall was heavy, while her student landed softly like a cat. The whale took them to an island miles off the Ruum's coast. A landmass was cracked, causing the tall trees of its forests to grow in many directions, as each had differently tilted floor. Harurin admired the unique landscape and forests of this island, the beautifuly shaped ground that erosion has shaped from the battle damage. This was the island they used as a training ground. "Harurin. Do you remember what I told you when I first took you here?" "You told me that I'll be strong when I sink this island." She paused for a moment, and looked up to the now cloudless sky. "Honestly, back then, I took it as a joke. But now, looking back at all the crazy things I encountered." She smiled and gave Noah a serious look. "But now, I don't think that would not be a problem for someone like you." "Kararara.. This island's bedrock is strong. Just like the rest of Ruum. Its webbed with deep roots and heavy metals. Even for me, sinking this island would be quite a workout." She took a few steps backwards, and folded her hands. It was a matter of course to know what she wanted. She put her own hands behind her back, the battle stance she has been using for years now. "You haven't seen me for a year and a half now. So why not? Let's give it a shot!" Just as Noah grinned, the air around them started to vibrate and spin again. As Harurin launched herself toward Noah, the ground below her cracked and she blitzed through the air like a hummingbird. A mere punch, which Noah blocked with flick of her wrist, produced a shock wave visible on the nearby sea surface, it lifted the dust and rocks from the ground. "Not bad!" She grabbed her hand and violently threw her, however, just in the moment she let her hand, Harurin spun in the air and kept herself in place. With the momentum, she kicked Noah with the blast of a spinning high kick, only for her to block it with a finger of her other hand. She hit her several more times and jumped off of her chest. "Get serious, now!" Noah striked the rocky ground and pulled out a boulder bigger than herself with a single hand, and threw it like a cannonball. Harurin's eyes sharpened. She straightened two fingers, and in an elegant, yet ferocious spin, she jabbed the rock, and a pistol sound echoed through the island. Acu Shot! The strike perfectly matched the rock's force, and made it stop in the mid-air. With a palm strike of second hand, she launched the boulder back at Noah. And as if the several-ton boulder was just a fly, she shattered it into pebbles with swift move of one hand. Harurin cracked the ground with the pure weight of her footwork. She exhaled, and mist came out. Her next breath in was deep, her lungs stretched her black clothes. Her heart stopped beating. After just a second of silence, her heart pumped with such a power, the beat could be heard, and all the air was forced out of her lungs at once, in one misty breath. The wave of oxygen felt like rapidly diving through several surfaces of water, a vibrating shock of freshness, that as if had rebooted her senses. "Woahaha! So you've finally reached it! The nature of your power. Your element. What your appetite called for." Noah was pleasantly surprised. Harurin's breath was calm, but deep. The air ran smoothly through her nostrils, but with the amount that she inhaled and exhaled, the pure force of the stream could be heard. "Yes. The technique that tames the power of air. Every cell of my body accepts all of it, the cells divide faster, the metabolism, the muscles, the nerves, everything is boosted." She again assumed serious stance. "You've waited. So taste its power now. The power of Oxygen Boost!" Harurin's speed lifted clouds of dust around her, and in the moment she blitzed towards Noah, she threw a punch that when it clashed with Noah's palm, the shockwave webbed the ground below them and carried them dozens of meters away.